


Welcome

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: Rajan knows how welcome he is with his lovers.Triad one shot.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Welcome

Wolfgang’s body welcomes Rajan with a low grunt and a jerk of his hips that sends him deeper into Kala. She moans in response, her long fingers gripping Wolfgang’s strong shoulders so tightly his skin goes white.

Rajan’s concentration is divided between the mechanics of this manoeuvre and by his appreciation for the beauty of his lovers. The sight of them beneath him, both so open to him, so welcoming of him into a coupling which could have been just for them, is still so amazing to him. He could have lost everything to their love, lost his wife, lost his marriage. Instead, he has lost himself in them and he can’t imagine being any happier.

Kala’s nails graze Wolfgang’s back, following the line of his spine and his body ripples under her rough touch. Rajan loves watching this. He loves seeing his lovers’ pleasure, whether he has caused it himself or not.

Wolfgang’s hips jerk again and Kala tilts back her head, a gasp of pleasure escaping from her mouth. Wolfgang dips his head kissing Kala’s neck in just the way she likes and she shivers beneath him, tightening her legs around him. Her calves brush Rajan’s waist and he wants more of her, of both of them. He wants them so desperately.

Wolfgang turns his head slightly, glancing back at him. He reaches back, leaving only one arm to support himself above Kala. He finds Rajan’s hip, clasps his fingers over it firmly, tugging at him.

‘Need you,’ he gasps and the words go right inside Rajan, creating fire in his belly and in his heart.

He pushes forward, giving Wolfgang what he wants, what they all want, and sliding all the way inside him.

He watches Kala’s face, knowing that she can feel some of what he is making Wolfgang feel. She is his mirror sometimes, helping Rajan to see what his inscrutable German lover is feeling. He is still learning how to read him.

But Wolfgang doesn’t hold back during sex. Rajan knows it is something he can lose himself in, something pure for him, something to relish.

‘Please, Raj.’ Wolfgang’s voice is hoarse and raspy with need. Rajan loves to make him sound like that, loves to hear the pure need in his voice. Need for him.

‘Rajan,’ murmurs Kala and her voice is trembling, her need just as obvious and just as loved.

Rajan grasps Wolfgang’s hip and leans into them, his other hand cupping Kala’s waist. He gives himself permission to lose himself in them, to give into only pleasure, that all-consuming pleasure of being with them, of burying himself in both of them at the same time. He can’t see it happen but he knows that is how they experience it.

They welcome him into them, both giving themselves purely to the pleasure he can provide for them, giving themselves to the love he can give them, the love he wants them to feel with every inch of themselves.

They welcome him into them, completely and utterly. He is no interloper here. He knows how much they want him. They show it every day, and so much in moments like this. 


End file.
